


Spots Get In Your Eyes, J2, PG, Hamster!Jensen, Chipmunk!Jared

by meus_venator



Series: Spots 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Animals, Chipmunk!Jared - Freeform, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, J2, Talking Animals, adorable rodent!porn, creature!boys, h/c, hamster!Jensen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meus_venator/pseuds/meus_venator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has always watched his weight, then one day he meets a handsome stranger who thinks he’s perfect just the way he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spots Get In Your Eyes, J2, PG, Hamster!Jensen, Chipmunk!Jared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anniespinkhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/gifts).



> **Title:** Spots Get In Your Eyes  
>  **Author:** meus_venator [LJ as well]  
>  **Beta:** simplybeing [LJ]  
>  **Genre:** RPF, AU  
>  **Characters:** Hamster!Jensen, Chipmunk!Jared  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Length:** 3700 words  
>  **Disclaimer:** The boys aren’t mine, this is all done in fun. Don’t sue. Complete and utter crack!
> 
>  **Summary:** Jensen has always watched his weight, then one day he meets a handsome stranger who thinks he’s perfect just the way he is.
> 
>  **And now with a deliciously cute sequel:** [**My Favorite Spots**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/769506%20)  
>  by Tipsy_Kitty. Birthday fic for me!!!! Run and go read.
> 
>  
> 
> _Dedicated to my favorite five. They know who they are! : )_

: : :

The family still wasn’t moving by the time Jensen finished his first work out of the day. He’d always been a little self-conscious about his weight and worked out religiously. (What could he say? He was fighting genetics.) Pushing himself to go another few laps, he finally decided he’d done enough for the time being when he heard the first faint stirrings of the children upstairs.

After dexterously leaping from the slowing wheel he sniffed himself. His nose crinkled in mild disgust at the smell—it was certainly time for a little wash up. The tidy stack of hay he slept on needed freshening as well. Part of the perils of working out and sleeping in the same area, he guessed. He hoped housekeeping would get to that soon. He so hated things to be messy.

Deciding which tube route he’d take for the morning commute was always a chore, as there were pros and cons to each. He’d grab a quick breakfast, and then prepare himself for some quality time with the children before they headed off to school.

He chose the red tube this morning; it was the largest and most smoothly finished. He made his way through the maze of tubing interconnecting his condo to the plexi pod that acted as his informal kitchen complete with water and pellet dispensers and colorful dangly toys. He remembered a time when he was much younger and sleeker and could easily slide through the tubing. Now his fur rubbed against the connectors and he felt large and unseemingly awkward.

Popping out the other side, he took a moment to groom. After all, good grooming encouraged a healthy body image (or so his mother had always told him).

He could remember his mom clearly, her shining white fur and lovely unusual pink eyes. He sighed a little in disgust. He must have taken more after his father, because what he’d ended up with was gold fur with a random scattering of messy darker gold spots. It was humiliating, actually. Especially when the children started tickling him and counting his cursed speckles.

The one thing he was really proud of was the color of his eyes. He could see in the little mirror that hung on the kitchen wall that they were a bright moss green color, which he'd been told by him mom was quite unusual for a hamster. It was one of the reasons the children had chosen to keep him from amongst all of his brothers and sisters.

He and his mother had lived quite comfortably here for a number of years until her passing. He missed her dreadfully each day and it had taken a long time for him to move into her master suite on top of the cubicle maze of connecting tubes that made up his home. And although the children were fine company, he did miss adult conversation.

“Jensthen!” Little Annie Ackles squealed as she ran over to his habitat. He smiled at her youthful exuberance. He looked longingly at his pellet dispenser, but knew breakfast would have to wait for the moment. He ambled over to the latched opening on the kitchen pod in time for a slightly pudgy, child-sized hand to pull him out of the enclosure.

Annie cuddled him close and he obligingly rubbed his head up against her neck, easily escaping her fingers to scurry up around and perch on her shoulder.

“Jensthen…that tickles.” Her delighted tinkling laugh and slight lisp were endearing. Knowing their morning routine by heart he ran down the arm of her pajama’s and leapt over onto the top of his habitat to stare up at her.

She knelt down quickly in front of his sprawling condo complex and with all the gentleness of a young child, smashed her constant companion, a bedraggled _Lia doll_ , down beside him.

“Jensthen, we need to brush your hair!” Annie exclaimed, grabbing up his brush.

Jensen winked flirtily at Lia; he knew she had a thing for him, but she always played it coy, only looking at him with big doe eyes and never saying a word. He waggled his eyebrows at her before sprawling out on the cool plexi surface and wriggling in excitement. This was one of his favorite parts of the day.

Annie started to slowly run the brush down along his back in smooth, even strokes. She’d started doing this almost a year ago and Jensen had been more than a bit nervous-- glancing at the sad and bedraggled wisps and missing chunks of Lia’s formerly lovely red hair, he knew he had narrowly escaped a similar fate. But after training on Lia, Annie had gained the skills to not skin Jensen bald. He chittered in pleasure and obligingly rolled over so she could better get his sides.

“Dere you go! So preddy, Jensthen!”

“Annie, Nadine! Breakfast!” Their mom called from the kitchen.

Jensen knew single mom, Bev doted on her children. Nadine, her eight year old, infamous for sleeping in, finally came clomping down the stairs to join the family for breakfast. On the way by she stopped beside Annie and rubbed Jensen’s speckled belly affectionately, undoing some of Annie’s hard work. Jensen wriggled and chirped in glee as she rubbed in just the right way. She tapped him gently on the head, “Morning. How’re the spots, furball? Hey Annie, come on we gotta get moving.” Nadine gently tugged on her younger sister’s braids, and Annie nodded obligingly.

“’K! Bye Jensthen!” Annie scooped him up, kissing him messily and tickling his spots, Jensen twisted and turned cursing how ticklish they were. He would not giggle, he would not giggle!

And just like that he was shoved back into his little habitat, alone again.

He watched as the family prepared for the day, Bev flicking on the TV at the last minute.

“I know you like your stories, Jensen.” She tisked knowingly at him, and he beamed with pleasure.

Then they were gone.

: : :

Jensen ambled around his little home. The growls in his stomach were growing, but he had already had one pellet, and he wanted to cut down. Usually he was okay on his own, but today he was restless, more than a little lonely. His favorite tv show had been a repeat and his third set of laps on the wheel had his abdominals protesting. He flopped on his bedding and stared morosely out the window.

Outside.

He’d been outside a few times, when Annie had brought him with her for randomly scheduled tea parties in the backyard. His mother had always warned him about outside— about Tipsy, the stray cat that roamed their neighborhood, and about the perils of ‘getting lost’ or ‘turned around’. So Jensen had huddled next to the big plastic tea pot and not strayed far from Annie’s collection of favored stuffed toys.

Outside.

A land of mystery and adventure, but also of danger. Jensen jumped up, lunging and parrying with an imaginary sword like what he’d seen on the TV. _Take that, and that and that, you curs._ Jensen Ackles, Tomb Raider! It had a nice ring to it! He could be a brave explorer, sail the seven seas, fight pirates or space invaders or even zombies, thought he didn't so much like the idea of getting slime on his fur. He looked yearningly out the window that Bev had left open a narrow slice to let the cool spring air in.

A sudden movement out of the corner of his eye had him discarding his trusty sword and diving for cover down into the mound of straw, all pretense at bravery gone. What was that?

He peeked up from his protective cover and dared a quick look out the window.

Standing behind the glass was a stranger. He was tall and dark and was looking boldly into the house, sniffing around along the edge of the window.

Jensen quivered and held his breath in equal parts terror and excitement as the peeping Tom moved stealthily toward the opening in the window. Jensen’s eyes went wide with shock when, with a sniff and a rub of his paws, the interloper squeezed inside and jumped down onto the bookshelf under the window.

Instantly Jensen flattened himself to the bottom of his bedding. He was right there, so close. _An invader. In his house!_

Flop sweat started and ran through his fur, matting his speckles, as Jensen debated what course of action he should take. At least he didn't _look_ like a zombie.

The stranger sniffed around, and fortunately for Jensen didn’t seem to pick up his scent. He gave the living room and Jensen’s plush condo a passing glance, but Jensen was unsurprised when a wide smile came over his face as he sniffed in the direction of delicious smells coming from the kitchen. With a twinkle in his eye and a bit of a smirk he turned on his heel and scampered down the bookshelf and made his way towards the little galley.

If Jensen hadn’t been preoccupied with the fact that he was fighting off a home invasion he might have admired the cut of the strangers stripes and the white flag of his tail as he bounded out of the room. But he was far too distracted with what to do to notice.

And it certainly wasn’t because of how handsome his home invader was that Jensen licked a paw and swiped it self consciously over the fur on the top of his head that was known to stick out. Feeling much more presentable and prepared for danger he crept out from under cover to watch as the stranger skillfully climbed the handles of the drawers and hopped up onto the counter next to the jars of cookies and nuts Bev kept stored there. The thief started to rock the glass jars back and forth, his intent clear.

 _Oh no, not on his watch!_ Jensen thought as he screwed up his courage and headed for the yellow tube.

It was a long standing secret (that he had never revealed to anyone) that the back door of his habitat had a faulty panel. At some point in time, his condo had been pushed hard up against the credenza and the back panel of Jensen’s former bedroom had been pushed in. Just enough that Jensen was able to squeeze through and come and go as he liked.

He tried not to abuse the privilege, though, reserving it for weekends when the family was away or for late nights. And for home invasions, of course (though, to be honest, this was his first).

He squeezed through the opening and debated what strategy to take.

There was another ominous rattling of glass from the countertop, which decided things quickly for Jensen. Direct was probably better anyway, before the thief broke something.

He followed his usual route, up the roof of Annie’s dollhouse, over onto one of the bar stools, and with a quick shimmy – though hamsters didn’t shimmy too well, Jensen had to admit – then a short leap, and he was on the counter and within speaking distance.

He stood there a moment, hypnotized by how the charming black stripes with their white center undulated as the stranger moved. He may be a thief, but he was certainly a handsome one.

Putting what he hoped was a stern expression on his face and his hands on his hips, Jensen coughed. “Um, excuse me? Hey, you there? What are you doing in my house?”

The stranger stopped his efforts to push the compression lid off the glass jar of nuts and spun around, eyes wide and startled. Broad shouldered, the interloper was surprising long and lean with chiseled, sharp features and exotic almond shaped eyes with a slight tilt to them.

Even from a distance Jensen could tell he was a very handsome hamster. Feeling a little bit braver, he edged closer.

Surprisingly the newcomer made no threatening gestures simply doffed an imaginary hat, and proceeded to explain. “Your house? Oh, beggin’ your pardon. I didn’t realize anyone was home. I am remise, I should have introduced myself. Jared P’s the name. Traveler about the realm, climber of trees and general explorer.” His voice was deep and soothing with an noticeable accent.

“An explorer, you say? More like a thief!” Jensen gave the intruder a hard glare, daring him to deny the truth.

“Now that’s not very neighborly of y’all. Though I admit to being more than a bit peckish. My travels have taken me far from home and as I tend to travel light, foraging off the land is a bit of a necessity. I spied this kitchen and it ain’t no Texas barbeque, but I though it might do the trick. But if you want me to leave I surely will.” The stranger rang his large handsome paws nervously.

Jensen inched closer across the counter, charmed by the exotic accent. He could now clearly see the intruder’s exotically tip-tilted eyes, they were a mixture of many different colors, but predominately green and blue. Jensen may have forgotten to breath for a moment. He shook his head, this hamster was a tricky one, maybe he was a sorcerer trying to enspell him with his dashing good looks. It was quite possible that invading zombies would have been better, at least they weren’t so disarmingly charming.

“Where are you from? Have you lived outside a long time?” Jensen couldn’t help but lean in closer, his whiskers twitching as he caught the hamsters delicious scent. Visions of climbing him like a tree popped into Jensen's mind as his eyes ran admiringly up and down him ending on Jared’s cute, cup shaped ears.

“Why, from the great state of Texas!”

“Really? I’ve only seen Texas on the television! I didn’t know they had hamsters in Texas.”

Jared laughed, an infectious chirping sound that made Jensen’s tummy twist in a most unusual way.

“Aw heck, I’m no hamster! Chipmunk, born and bred! Is that what you are – a hamster? I have to say, you have the most adorable spots.”

Jensen felt himself growing red at the mention of his spots. He swiftly changed the topic trying gamely to stay on target and not be distracted by this chipmunk's sneaky brand of charm. Who really knew how trustworthy a chipmunk was anyway? He instantly chastised himself, maybe this guy was just what he said, a hungry traveller. He should at least give him the benefit of the doubt, after all his momma had taught him better manners than this. “Well, I guess if you’ve come so far it’s only right to get you a meal.”

“Well I tried, but I don’t think that container is opening anytime soon.” Jared shook his head in despair. Jensen could hear his stomach growling from across the counter top.

“No, no, that’s to keep the kids out. I know where Bev keeps the good stuff. Follow me.”

Delighted to be an expert in at least one field, Jensen ran over to the little appliance garage where Bev kept the bags of cookies and nuts out of sight of Annie and Nadine.

“Here, help me.” Jensen pulled on the bottom of the sliding door, his nails gaining purchase. Jared stepped up beside him and Jensen noticed he was at least 1/8th of an inch taller than him. Jared’s long, powerful arms reached down and pulled, and in no time the garage door was up and out of the way.

Jensen led the way, pushing carefully through bags of nuts and dates, throwing various choice snacks toward Jared who stacked them all up neatly outside. The prize he was going for though was the bag of Oreos in the corner. He managed to get one on its side and pushed it down over the mound of treats. He was easing it over a stray chocolate chip cookie he had earmarked for later when he lost his grip on the dark chocolate exterior.

The big cookie took off, picking up speed as it rolled over a slippery bag of liquorice, and was headed straight toward Jared who had just ducked back inside the appliance garage.

“Oh no, Jared, look out!” Jensen watched helplessly as the giant cookie bounced off the spare jar of peanut butter, headed right at Jared’s head.

Jensen covered his eyes; he didn’t want to see his new acquaintance squashed by the cookie. There was a thunderous crack and Jensen flinched, waiting to hear the dying scream, but all he heard was a weird smacking sound. Finally screwing up his courage, he lowered his paws and stared in astonishment at the devastation.

Sure there were Oreo chunks everywhere but somehow Jared had avoided the cookie’s path and it now lay neatly broken in half from its collision with a jar of gummi bears Jared was busy scooping up handfuls of white stuff and stuffing it in his face as fast as he could.

“Oh my god, Jensen, this stuff is amazing! And you eat like this all the time? It’s enough to turn me into a house chipmunk with meals like these.”

Jensen carefully picked his way down the mound of snack food to join Jared.

“Num, num. Try some.” Jared grinned like a loon as he held a heaping mound of white filling up to Jensen. There was a smudge of white sugar on the corner of his mouth, and Jensen had the strongest urge to lick it off.

Jensen nibbled on his lip and turned his head away. “Ah, no thanks, I just ate.” His stomach took that precise moment to rumble embarrassingly.

Jared’s eyebrow quirked in surprise. “Well, looks like your tummy didn’t get the memo. And if you don’t mind me saying, you’re awfully thin.”

Jensen’s head swung back like it was on a pivot, “What?”

“Yeah, just look at you, you’re easily several ounces underweight. I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’re sexy as all hell and your muscle tone is fabulous, but you really do look a little gaunt. Come on, have some. What’s a picnic without a friend?”

Jensen stood there pleasantly stunned.

It took some coaxing, but Jensen managed to convince Jared to tear himself away from the Oreo long enough to roll it on its edge outside the cabinet. They sat on the counter in the sunlight eating their snack mishmash in companionable silence.

 

“So, looks like you’ve got a pretty sweet deal here.” Finished eating, Jared stretched his long, lean length down on the counter, his head propped in his hands. “Gotta say it makes a road weary chipmunk kind of envious.”

“Well it’s kind of the only place I’ve ever known. I was born here.”

“Never did any travelling?” Jared picked a bit of pistachio out of his teeth (and somehow even that looked charming). Jensen wanted to run his hands through Jared’s shiny, auburn fur. See if the stripes along his spine felt any different from the rest of him.

He shook his head, realizing he hadn’t answered Jared’s question.

“No, not really. Just the yard. I guess I’m kind of a careful adventurer.” Jensen blushed again, embarrassed, and started to edge away.

Jared’s hand wrapped around his arm gently, stopping him.

“Hey, hey, don’t be like that. I wouldn’t have traveled either, except one morning I woke up to some men sawing down my tree. Before I could even get out of my nest they had it loaded and I got carried away when they drove off with it. When the truck finally stopped I was alone and scared and homeless somewhere in Lawrence, Kansas. Never heard of the place before, and I never would of if the loggers hadn’t taken my home. I've been trying to work my way back to Texas ever since. Tell you the truth, it’s been kind of lonely on the road.”

“Well maybe I have a solution for that. First help me carry all this stuff over to my condo.”

“Sure.” Jared jumped up, reaching for the second half of the Oreo, his hand overlapping Jensen’s. They sprung apart shyly. Tingles were running up and down Jensen’s paw from Jared’s touch.

: : :

“Mama! Mama wook, deres anoder amster in our ‘ouse!”

Jensen tried to hide his grin as he stood at the plexiglass wall of his kitchen and watched his plan unfold.

Jared tried to limp gamely to the sliding doors, then in an exaggerated swoon, fell to the hardwood floor in a ‘supposed’ faint.

“Wook, Mama, I think he’s hurt. Can we keep him, Mama? Can we keep him? I tink Jensthen needs some company!” Annie clutched Jared in her slightly grubby hand, squeezing him exuberantly. Jared snuck a quick glance over at Jensen and winked, then lay back ‘asleep’.

“Well, only if you promise to look after him and feed him. I think Jensen could do with some company. He’s been alone a long time.”

“Wheeeee! I’ll pud’im in Jensthen’s cage and go get some special food to make him all bedder!”

Annie shoved Jared inside the habitat beside Jensen, and Jensen leapt to his aid, holding the “ailing” chipmunk’s head in his arms.

“Oh look mama, I think they like each other.” Nadine cooed, peering in at them.

Jensen grinned, and when Annie went off to the kitchen in search of more food for them, he turned to look down at Jared.

The chipmunk lay contentedly in his arms, his exotic eyes a shining blueish grey now. Jared jolted up unexpectedly and gave Jensen a kiss. Jensen felt warm tingles radiate from his lips and he reached a paw up to touch them.

“First kiss, huh?” Jared preened knowingly.

“Nuh uh,” Jensen protested.

“Yeah, sure. You can’t fool me. Don’t worry, we may stay here but I’m gonna show you the world, Jensen. We’ll do day trips to the park and eat out whenever we want. It’ll be good, trust me. I make an excellent nest mate. And you know what’s even better?”

Jensen’s eyes were wide with longing as he thought of all the brave new adventures he’d have by Jared’s side.

“What?” He whispered.

“Tonight I’m going to count all your spots and show you the stars.”

Jensen’s smile was blinding. And suddenly having spots didn’t seem so bad.

 

 FIN

 

**Comments Immensely appreciated no matter when you read this story. ^^**

Fic writers work for comments and I'd like to at least make minimum wage : )

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My Favorite Spots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/769506) by [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty)




End file.
